FIG. 1A shows an illustration of heatsink-isolation based on molding. A chip package, e.g. a transistor outline TO chip package, may include a back side isolation, e.g. an encapsulation material formed over a back side of a leadframe 102 as indicated by 108. Back side isolations, having typical thicknesses, may result in a worse heat dissipation performance than a TO chip package without a back side isolation. FIG. 1B shows the thermal resistance 119 (K/W) with respect to chip area 121 (mm2) of a chip package with different back side isolation thicknesses: no back side isolation 111; about 500 μm thick back side isolation 113; about 600 μm thick back side isolation 115; and about 800 μm thick back side isolation 117. Typical encapsulation thicknesses of the back side isolation, which are normally around 500 μm, e.g. as shown by 113, suffer from a much larger thermal resistance than chip packages without back side isolation, e.g. as shown by 111, and therefore exhibit poorer heat dissipation than without back side isolation.
Low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) technology may combine the benefits of HTCC (High Temperature Co-fired Ceramics) and thick-film technology which may have traditionally been used in conventional printed circuit board (PCB) technology. Low Temperature Co-fired Ceramics may be used for multi-sheet/multi-layer circuit arrangements. Components such as capacitors, resistors and inductors may be produced using single layer or multi layer LTCC sheets, e.g. by printing, e.g. by screen printing and/or photochemical processes. LTCC sheets may be suitable for imprinting with resistors and/or other electronic components. For example, with a screen printing process, conductive pastes may be printed on the LTCC surface, which generate the resistors and/or electronic components necessary for the circuits. Such electronic components may differ from all of their nominal values (±25%) and may therefore be too large print. With the laser trimming and using different cutting styles, resistors and/or electronic components may be trimmed until they reach their exact resistance values (±1%). LTCC sheets may also be used in the field of microfluidics, wherein instead of glass substrates, three-dimensional structures may be constructed.
LTCC sheets may have a relatively poor thermal conductivity compared to aluminum oxide (thick-film technology), and are therefore often used with thermal vias. LTCC sheets may be used in applications such as high-frequency wireless, satellite, microwave systems and medical technology and the automotive industry (steering).